To The Past Sakura!
by MangaLUVER4Life
Summary: Sakura was being chased by Akatsuki and then she suddenly showed up in the past. She meet friends and enemies. Some have interests in her. Who will she pick? And will she ever get back home or will she choose to stay? SakuMulti Vote for your pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura ran through the forest wondering how she got into this situation. She was running away from the Akasuki. It seem they noticed her. As she ran and ran,it looked like she was at a dead end. No escape. Just when the Akatsuki were about to take her, a white light glowed and she disappeared.

"Where did she go, un?" a blond-haired Akatsuki member asked.

"Tobi don't know! But she was pretty!" The Akatsuki sweatdropped.

**With Sakura**

She didn't know where she was for a second, but when her eyesight became clear, she saw she was in her old house where she and her family lived.

_Huh? Where's the Akatsuki? Wasn't I being chased?_

_**You're right...**_

_Wait... Inner? Is that you?_

_**Cha! That's right! It's been awhile hasn't it outer?**_

_Yeah! I haven't talked to you since Sasuke left._

_**Yeah. We gotta figure out what we're doing here.**_

_You're right._

Sakura looked down. She noticed she wasn't 18 anymore... she was 6 years old!

_What the hell happened to my body!_

_**You're right! What happened?**_

"Sakura sweetie! Time for breakfast!" She heard her mom yell.

"Comin'!" Sakura walked down.

_I gotta find out what happned._

She and her family ate breakfast.

"I'm going down to a store, would you like to come?" Sakura's mom asked her. She nodded. She needed to see what had happeened. Sakura got changed. She was wearing a light pink top with short shorts, but not too short. She and her mother walked down the Konoha streets. Sakura scanned the streets in search of something. Her eyes became wide when her eyes landed on a certain raven haired boy. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha!

_What is he doing here?_

_**I know! what we're in our 6 year old body right? Then that must mean Itachi didn't kill his clan yet! We went back to the past!**_

_Really? That explains EVERYTHING! But wait. How did we get here?_

_**I don't know.**_

Her mother snapped her out of her thought. "Sweetie, would you like some apples?"

"Sure mom." Sakura said. "Mom?"

"Yes hun?"

"Can I go over there I wanna see something!" I asked smiling. "Don't worry I'll be fine!"

"Um ok sweetie but don't get lost okay?"

"Hai!" Sakura walkedover to where Itachi was. She poked him. He truned around to see pink.

'Wait pink?' he thought.

"Are you Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura asked innocently. She fought back a glare.

"Hn." He answered.

_Ugh! Are all Uchiha's like that, going "hn" "hn" "hn"! It pisses me off!_

_**I know right!**_

Itachi watched the pink haired girl glare at him. He was quite amused.

"Hn." she said back. And before Itachi could blink she was gone. He looked around and noticed that she was with her mom in another store.

"Interesting." He mumbled. He smirked.

Sakura and her mom walked home. She saw her dad sitting on the couch.

"I'll be going on a three day mission mission." He said.

"Where?" I asked curious.

"Suna." He replied.

_Suna? Isn't that where Gaara is?_

_**Yeah!**_

_Ooooh! Let's go I always wanted to help him!_

_**Good idea.**_

"Hey dad?'

"Yes Sakura?"

"Can I come? Pleeeeeeeeeeaseeeeee."

"I don't know..."

"Pretty pleeease with a cherry on top." Her father sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Go start packing ok?"

"Ok!" Sakura ran up to her room.

_I really don't need clothes because I can poof them up. So what should I get... Oooh let's get the gift Gaara gave me before._

_**Good Idea.**_

Sakura walked downstairs with a reeeallly small bag.

"Is that all you need Sakura? That's awfully small."

"Yep! I'm sure!"

"Alright then. Let's go."

The traveled to Suna, and Sakura was very excited. It took about 2-3 days to get there. They walked inside.

"Sakura, why don't you play at the park?"

"Ok!" She said and disappeared. She saw a glimpse of red and knew it was Gaara. She approached him quietly.

"Hi!" She said. Gaara turned around to a girl with pink hair.

**Gaara's POV**

_Why is she talking to me? Yet alone approach me._

"Hi my name's Sakura, can I play with you?" she asked me. I was taken back by surprised that she wanted to play with me. She reached her hand out and I was hesitating whether I should or shouldn't shake her hand.

"It's ok I won't hurt you!" She said. Though I was still hesitant I grabbed her arm, it was warm. I thought i was going to get hit, but I wasn't.

"See I told you! So can I play with you?" She asked again.

"S-Sure." I replied. She smiled whole-heartedly at me. and sat down beside me.

"By the way what your name?" she asked me.

"I-It's Sabuku no Gaara."

"Haruno Sakura! Your new friend!" She grinned.

"How come you're not playing with the others Gaara-kun?"

It's because they don't want me to. They think I'm a monster..." I said whispering the last part. She gasped.

_I knew it. She'll hate me!_

"I'm going to beat them up!" She yelled. I was shocked. I thought she was going to run, but she still stayed with me and didn't leave or even have hatred in her eyes.

_She's different._

**Normal POV**

"Gaara, can Imeet your family?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm.. sure." he answered. They both walked to Gaara's house. Gaara knocked on the door feeling nervous. A blond girl opened the door, and Sakura knew it was Temari.

"Gaara! Who's this?"

"Hi! I'mSakura! Gaara's new friend!" Sakura said proudly. OnceTemari heard that she yelled:

"Kankuro! Get down here! Now!" They heard footsteps and groans.

"What?" He yelled/asked.

"Gaara's got a friend! She's right there!"Temari said and pointed at Sakura.

"Seriously! Hi! Nice to meet you! Thank you for being Gaara's friend!" Kakuro said. Sakura blushed.

"It's nothing really. I just wanted to be his friend." She said. "Well I should introduce myself. I'm Haruno Sakura,nice to meet you! I'm here with my dad, that's on a mission, and I will stay here for three days."

"Hi! I'm Gaara's older sister, Sabuku no Temari and this is my idiotic brother, Kankuro"

"I'm not an idiot!" Kankuro yelled. Sakura giggled.

"You're siblings are funny Gaara!" Sakura said. Gaara smiled.

_My first friend._

Those words repeated to his head again and again.

"Who's this?" a man with yellow (blond) hair asked.

"Ah.. this is my new friend." Gaara answered and smiled. Yashamaru was shocked.

"Y-You're his friend?"

_Isn't this the guy who tried to kill Gaara?_

_**Yeah! That's him alright! We got to stop him.**_

_Yeah we should, I'll keep caution._

"Hn." Sakura said and glared at him. No one noticed, but Yashamaru. He flinched.

"I gotta go home Gaara! See you later!" Sakura said and hugged him. Gaara stiffened. He thought his sand was going to harm her, but it never came. He hesitated, but hugged her back. Sakura waved and walked away"

"Bye!" Sakura walked home and slept.

She woke up the next morning and yawned. She felt like visiting Gaara today. She walked to their house and knocked the door. Yashamaru was the one to open the fought back a glare since she was too tired.

"I'm here to visit Gaara." Sakura said. "Can I come in?"

"...Sure..." He walked inside the house. She looked around for Gaara and saw him.

"Panda-chan!" Sakura yelled. Gaara turned around to see Sakura.

"Panda..-chan?"

"Yep! I thought I should call you that since you remind me of a panda. Can I call you that?"

"Ok." Gaara answered. Sakura smiled.

_Her smile is so pretty._

"Gaara can we gooutside."

"Sure." They both walked outside.

"Gaara, remember when I said I'm here because my dad has a mission?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow, so I want to make more memories with you..."Sakura said a little shy. "Don't worry, I will still probably see you, just promiseme that you will become a ninja in the future?"

"Ok.." Gaara said kind of sad.

"Don't be sad let's go down to the stores!" Gaara nodded. They walked down the town. People were whispering and Sakura gave them a glare. Then Sakura stopped.

"Saku-chan.." He asked worried. "What's wro-" He was interrupted.

"Would you all stop whispering! God! If you have something to say, then say it! But that would be a bad idea!" Sakura yelled. "Hmph! Let's go Gaara-kun!" She grabbed Gaara's hand. She walked off. But the she stopped.

"Saku-chan?" Gaara asked. He saw her looking at a necklace.

"D-Do you want that?" Gaara asked pointing at the necklace. Sakura nodded.

"Then I'll buy it for you."

"No! You don't have to!"

"Think of it as a goodbye gift,"He said sadly. Sakura blushed.

"Thank you.." she said shyly. They walked inside the store and Gaara had bought the necklace for her. It was a vial necklace and Gaara filled it with his sand. He put it around Sakura's neck. Then Sakura sensed someone's chakra following them. The ninja threw a kunai at Gaara, but Sakura caught it in time.

"Don't hurt him!" She yelled angrily. She threw the kunai back at the ninja. She hit her target. Then she noticed someone lunging a kunai at Gaara. Sakura ran as fast as she can and the kunai wnet through Sakura's stomach. As Gaara watched the scene, his eyes widened.

"Sakura!" He yelled.

"It's ok Gaara, I won't die just of this little wound. Come on! Run!" She yelled as she grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could. She stopped when the ninjas were kind of far, so she could heal herself. Two minutes after, ninjas showed up. Sakura didn't fully heal herself, but it was enough to fight. She looked at Gaara and noticed his eyes were turning yellow.

_They hurt her... They will pay!_

_**I will help you gain power, do you want that?**_

_I do, I won't forgive those who hurt her._

"Gaara! Don't transform! It's ok, I'm fine please come back to me!" Sakura yelled. Gaara's eyes turned back to green/jade.

"DIE monster!" one of the ninja yelled. Sakura was faster and she kicked the guy in the stomach.

"Chet. Weak." Sakura said. "Come on. Fight!" All the ninja came running after her. Sakura punched the ground and it shattered into pieces, hitting all the attackers. Then a man came out, it was none other than Yashamaru.

"I knew you would come, ne Yashamaru?" Sakura smirked. "Seems like you think Gaara killed you sister hmm?" She whispered but loud enough for only Yashamaru to hear.

"How did-"

"I have my sources. Haha~ I'm just kidding. I know because I do." Sakura said. "But did you know he didn't kill his mother?"

"Yes he did!"

"Yeah, yeah. Believe in the crap the Kazekage said. He lies a lot! Did you kow Gaara's mom wanted him? Did you know that she loved him and wanted hi to have a happy life? Haha,I don't think so." Sakura said.

"But- But the Kazekage said-"

"He's lying you idiot! Why don't anyone love Gaara like I do. Care for him seriously! Does it take a lot of convincing? Gosh!" Gaara had tears coming out of is eyes.

She cares for him?

Yashamaru feel to his knees.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I'm sorry." He cried.

**Later on that day...**

"Bye Gaara, I have to go back to Konoha. I promise I will meet you again, I am sure."

"And I promise you Sakura, I will become a strong ninja."

"Bye Gaara." Sakura said and walked to him. She kissed him on the cheek. Both of them blushed. "Bye!"

_I promise we will meet again. _Sakura thought.

_I will become strong for you. Wait for me Sakura. _Gaara thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry for the few mistakes in the last chapter! My spacebar was messed up and still is. And if you think I stole your ideas, I'm sorry, I didn't steal anything, my hands just types my ideas in mind. Oh and I PROBABLY won't update a lot since I have school. **

**IMPORTANT: Vote for your pairings.**

Sakura sighed. They left Suna already. To be honest she wanted to stay a while longer. Now they're back in Konoha. She held the necklace Gaara had given her. She smiled full of happiness. As she walked home with her dad, she had amny thought running through her mind. She bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" She looked up at the person. It was Itachi.

_Wow! I had to bump into him!_

_**Well at least he's good looking!**_

_Shut up inner!_

_**Fine, fine.**_

"Nevermind I take my apology back." She said and started to walk away, but he pulled her arm.

"I think you do need to apologize. Just like YOU said, you weren't looking." He glared. Sakura glared back. They had a glaring contest for 3 minutes.

Glare.

Glare.

Glares harder.

Glare.

Smirks.

"Why don't we fight then? If I win you apologize and if I lose I apologize. Sounds good?" Sakura suggested. Itachi smirked. They both thought:

_Of course I'll win._

"Hn." They walked to the training field.

"I won't go easy on you." Itachi said.

"Don't need to. Don't uderestimate me Uchiha just because I'm a little girl." Sakura smirked. "Alright begin!"

Itachi turned on his sharingan. Sakura didn't move at all. She stood there closing her eyes and concentrated. Itachi made the first move. He ran to her so he could punch her, but then Sakura jumped, dodging his attack. She then went back to the ground and kicked it. The ground shattered leaving rocks in the air ALMOST hitting Itachi.

_How can she do that? That's a lot of power. Is she really a kid?_

"Surprised?" Itachi stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." She stated. "Hey, did you know I once killed an S-Classed missing nin?" Itachi was surprised, but didn't show it.

"You're lying." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not, I hate liars you know."

"Hn."

"Hey! I already said I'm not lying." Sakura pouted. "Bastard..." she muttered. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sakura said. She looked at her watch. "Oh shit! I got to go home!" Sakura covered her mouth. "You never heard me. Damn habbit. Well I have to go!" Sakura ran and waved.

"Oh and it's like I forfeit, so I will apologize. SORRY FOR BUMPING INTO YOU!" Sakura then disappeared from Itachi's sight.

"Really interesting."

"Mom!" Sakura yelled.

"Where have you been?" Her mom asked.

"Oh there was this person I had to apologize to..."

"It took a long time?"

"Well we were both stubborn to apologize... Oh yeah! Can I go to the ninja academy? I want to become a strong ninja and a great medic!" Sakura grinned.

_**We already are. **_Inner Sakura laughed.

_I know._

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Ok honey."

**The Next Day**

"Are you ready? It's your first day."

"Yeah!" Sakura wore a light blue ninja attire. **(You know, like the one she wore in Naruto, but blue.)** She walked inside and to her class. What she looked at was Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki. She smiled remembering her memories with them. But what she really noticed was the people standing by Sasuke, his family, which mean Itachi was there. She walked over to them.

"Itachi." She said. Itchi looked at her. "Do you remember me?"

"Hn." Sakura smirked.

"Good because I still want to finish that fight."

"Fight? Itachi fight with a weak little girl? Of course Itachi will win." Itachi's father, Fugaku said.

"Don't underestimate. I'd like to tell you right here right now, I can do your sharingan, without mebeing an Uchiha." The Uchiha family's eyes widened.

"Impossible." Fugaku stated. "You're lying. Show me." Sakura smirked.

"My pleasure." Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. A while back in the future she learned how to copy jutsus and techniques that she sees. She opened her eyes to reveal the mangekyou sharingan. Everyone gasped. "Told you. Don't underesmate me. I can you take you down right now, you can't move for a year. Isn't that right Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Awww stop lying Weasel-Kun. Didn't you see me fight with you" She said. Itachi flinched atthe name. Then she whispered into his ear, "or is your eyesight getting worse along with your sickness." Itachi widened his eyes.

_'How did she know about my sickness?'_

"Now you're probably wondering how I know about it. Wait scratch that. You ARE wondering that. Well I have to find my seat. Nice to see you again Itachi. Oh by the way, the name's Sakura." She waved and walked away. "Oh and I hope we could become friends Sasuke." She said without looking back. Sakura walked to Naruto.

"Hi my name is Haruno Sakura. What's your's?"

"Uzamaki Naruto! I will become the next Hokage! Believe it." He yelled. Everyone stared at him. Sakura giggled.

_Same old Naruto._

_**I know right, but he is cuter when he's a child.**_

_Agreed._

"So you want to be friends?" Sakura asked with the sweetest voice she could let out.

"Ok!" Sakura turned to look at the staring Uchihas. She smirked and mouthed to Itachi these words:

'I can heal it you know.'

Itachi stared at her.

_This is going to be insteresting..._ Sakura thought.

_**I know right.**_

_Yep._

Sakura continued her conversation with Naruto. They wereplaying a question game where a person asks you a question and you answer it as fast as you can.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen!"

"Color?"

"Orange!"

"Hobby?"

"Eating ramen!"

"Dislikes?"

"Waiting for ramen to be cooked."

"Likes?"

"Sakura-chan and ramen!" Sakura blushed.

'You're turn to answer questions Sakura-chan!"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes.'

"Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Hobby?"

"Training."

"Dreams for your future?"

"Becoming a strong ninja and medic."

"Goals?"

"Protecting the ones I care and love." Sakura smiled and so did Naruto.

"That's mine too." They sat there silent. Soon a teacher came inside.

"My name is Iruka and I am your sensei!"

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! It's been a while,I have like school so I'm busy most of the time. But here's chapter 3!**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sat there listening to Iruka teach. Sakura was lost in thoughts.

_So I can help everyone..._

_**That's right! Let me list them for you.. Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara! We already helped Gaara and maybe Naruto. So we need to help Sasuke and Itachi.**_

_You're right, I should help them. I'lltry to break Itachi out of his shell._

_**I'm a genius, I know.**_

_Shut up!_

"Ok guys, I want to see what you can do!" Iruka said. "Does anyone here know how to do a jutsu?" Sakura raised her hand, and she was the only one who di. She tried putting her hand back down, but Iruka had already called her.

"Sakura, what jutsu do you want to show us?"

"Uhhh... Does it have to be only one?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Ok uhh, let's see, I can do shadow clone, of course, shaingan, summoning-" Sakura was cut off by Iruka.

"You can do sharingan?" Iruka asked shocked and speechless. Sakura nodded. "Are you an Uchiha?" Sakura shook her head.

"Wanna see?" Sakura asked. Iruka nodded. "Ok I'll be down there." Sakura disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Iruka.

"I'm here!" That surprised Iruka. He fell forward. The class started laughing.

_'How did she get there so fast?'_ Iruka thought.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked. Iruka nodded lightly. Sakura closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal the Mangekyō Sharingan. Iruka gasped.

"Everyone you can leave now. Classes will end early today." Everyone ran out of the classroom except for Sakura. Instead of running out she walked outside. She sighed.

_Maybe I should go to the forest for a while to think._

_**Yeah great idea.**_

Sakura ran to the forest and once she got there, silence hit her. She layed down next to a tree. She closed her eyes and went to thought.

**30 minutes Later**

"Look, un. A little girl." Sakura opened her eyes immediately and jumped up. "She's awake, un."

"I'm not dumb Deidara, I can see."

"Aa, you're the Akatsuki." Sakura said, with no hint of fear what so ever.

"So you've heard of us, un?"

"No, I haven't heard you the Akatsuki, I know them." Sakura smirked.

"You're not scared?"

"No, not at all."

"You know we can kill you right, un?"

"I know that. Oh yeah and before I forget, I have something to say to you Deidara."

"Don't act like you know me, un." Sakura put her hands up.

"Fine, fine. I was just gonna say, that I like your clay birds, especially when they blow up." Sakura smirked.

"You know about my birds, un?"

"Yep, along with Sasori's puppet." Sakura said. "I wonder how long I've been here." Sakura said randomly and checked her watch. "30 minutes. Well I need to go. Though I think thi is the longest conversation I had with the Akatsuki. The last member I talked to was so arrogant."

"Wait you talked to another member?" Sasori asked.

"Uhhhh... Yeah. But He's not particularly a member yet, but he probably will be if he finishes his plan or order. Well I seriously gotta go, and I don't really plan telling about you guys, cause it's not like I really hate you though you do kill innocent people. Well see ya later... probably." And with that Sakura disappeared.

"Weird girl, un." Sasori nodded in agreement. But then all of a sudden Sakura appeared in front of them again.

"Ah, sorry I ned to release my anger after I saw that son of a bitch." Sakura hissed. She kicked down the nearest tree. "Poor tree. Didn't even deserve that. Oh, well. Maybe I'll take it home." Sakura carried the tree with two hand.

"Stupid small hand, if I was taller, could've carried it with on hand." Sakura looked at the tree. "Too big." Sakura punch the tree in half. "Maybe I could make something out ofthis." Sakura looked at the shocked expressions of the two Akatsuki members and smirked. "Surpried? Well bye." Sakura then disappeared for the final time.

"She's strong, un"

**What got Sakura Pissed**

Sakura appeared in front of Uchiha. He looked down at the girl.

"Why? Why does it have to be you?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous of me, that you're copying my techniques?"

"What!" Sakura fumed and disappeared back to the forest.

**Now**

Sakura walked inside her house.

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled and walked up to her bedroom and started to sleep.

Sakura woke up. She loked out the window, it was dark. She walked down the stairs and looked inside to fridge for something to eat. She found onigiri her mom made. She took one and started to eat while walking outside. It was quiet at night. Sakura decided to walk around. She walked to the Hokage's tower. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sakura walked inside.

"Did Iruka tell you." Sakura asked.

"Indeed he did. Tell me young one, how can you do that?"

"I made that jutsu." Sakura repiled. The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Who taught you to be a ninja."

"I did." Sakura lied.

"W-What?"

"I taught myself." Sakura lied once more.

"How is that possible."

"Anything is possible Hokage-sama. I need to go now." Sakura said and flashed back to her house. She changed into her pajamas, and slept again.

**A Week Later**

Well bye mom!" Sakura said.

"Careful hoey! Good luck in school!"

"I will." Sakura replied waking inside the academy.

"Ok! I will assign you to your teams! Team/Squad 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke! Team/Squad 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and nuzuka Kiba! Team/Squad 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji! Team..." **(Same teams like the anime)**

"Ok everyone go meet your sensei where it say on the paper, I will see you all tomorrow." Everyone did as told. Squad seven went to the roof and waited for their sensei. Sakura knew Kakashi would be late.

"I'll go buy me some food. See you guys in 2 hours." Sakura said and started to walk away.

"Wait! Sakura-chan! We were supposed to wait here for our sensei!" Naruto said.

"It's fine. I'll come back in time." And with that said she was gone.

**2 Hours Later**

"I'm back!" Sakura said.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Eating ramen." Sakura said.

"What! Why didn't you take me."

"Because you wanted to wait for our late sensei." Sakura said. A puff of smoke was behind Sakura and there was Kakashi.

"You're late!" Naruto said.

"I was lost on life." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, and that mans reading porn." Sakura said.

"What's porn?" Naruto and Sasuke asked. Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I-It's a book." Kakashi answered.

"Oh." Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Ok, let's start our introduction. Say your name, like, dislikes, hobby, goal, and something you did interesting. You go first." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"Uzamaki Naruto! I like ramen and Sakura-chan, my hobby is eating ramen, I want to be Hokage, and one time I pranked someone!"

"Ok, you're next." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I like training with my brother, I hate not spending time with my brother, my hobby is training, my goal is beating my brother, and I tripped someone."

"Last one." Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura. I like training, I hate mean people, my hobby is to train, my goal is to become a stron ninja and medic nin and also to protect the ones I love. And something interesting I did was... ummm... oh yeah, talk to three members of the Akatsuki." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Y-You what?"

"Talked to three members of the Akatsuki?"

"Did they hurt you? Did you know them?"

"No and no." Kakashi's jaws dropped.

"Ok. I will see everyone in the training grounds tomorrow. Oh and don't eat anything or else your throw up." Then Kakashi left.

"Same old Kakashi." Sakura mutted under her breath.

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I have been busy with A LOT of school work, science fair, also I am busy with personal family problems so I don't update often, but here it is anyway! ENJOY! ****OCC probably.**

Sakura walked to the training grounds and found Kakshi, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I had to help this old woman cross the street."

"That's what I/He said!" They all yelled in unison.

"Really? Than he wasn't lying. So let's just get this over with."

"Ok, you're going to have a bell test. I will tie you up." Kakashi said as he tied all the three of them. "You guys have to stay there, and if you get hungry, grab the food in front of you. I will be back later." Kakashi while disappearing.

"It's a good thing I ate." Sakura said.

"But he said not to eat!" Naruto whined.

"Well it seems he lied then. Anyway, you guys hungry?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"Well ok." Sakura said as she broke through the tight rope.

"Wow Sakura-chan! That's amazing!" Naruto shouted. Sakura picked up the food and started to feed both Naruto and Sasuke**(LOL imagine that XD)**.

"Why don't you just untie us?" Sasuke asked.

"It wouldn't be fun. Well see you guys in a few mintues." Sakura said while walking away.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Naruto yelled.

"I said I'll be back." Sakura said. She walked down to the streets of Konoha. She was finding Kakashi, knowing where he is, in the book shop for more "books". She saw Kakashi instantly at the store. He stood out too much.

"Sup!" She yelled and popped out of nowhere. Kakashi was taken back by the little kunoichi.

"H-How'd you get out of there?" Kakashi asked.

"I broke through the rope." Sakura stated simply.

"W-What, but the rope was tight."

"Well it wasn't tight enough to hold me back then. I'm stronger than everyone thinks."

"Hmmmm, ineteresting."

"So we gonna do the bell test to get it over with?" Kakashi sighed.

"Fine." He said as he put his "book" away.

"You know, reading porn are for big fat perverts." Sakura smirked. Kakashi stopped. But then started walking again. Awkward silence was among them.

"Hey Kakashi, do you know who Orochimaru is?" Sakura asked. This time Kakashi stopped, and turned around with reeeeeeeealllly wide eyes.

"W-What?"

"I said 'Do you know who Orochimaru is?'" Sakura replied.

"W-Why are you a-asking?"

"Just wondering. Nevermind about that, forget about it." They both got to the training grounds.

"Finally! Do you know how long we've been waiting!" Naruto asked/yelled.

"Yes, I do, 4 minutes, baka**(idiot)**." Sakura said. Naruto started to cry.

"Wahh! Saku-chan made fun of me!" Naruto whined.

"Can we just get this over with?" Sakura asked.

"I agree." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Kakashi said.

"I will have these bells." Kakashi helled out the bells. "You have to get one from me." He said as he disappeared. Naruto started to run and search for Kakashi.

"Baka." Sakura said. She disappeared.

"Saku-chan? Where did you go! SAKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled out veeeeeeery loudly.

**With Sakura**

"Kakashi." Sakura said as she appeared behind Kakashi. She grabbed a bell before he turned around.

"H-Huh?" Kakasi said as he turned around.

"Can I go, I know this is about teamwork blah, blah, blah."

"Fine. I'll just go tell the others."

"Oh, ok. Tell me _Kaka-sensei_, do you like Anko?" Sakura asked emphisizing**(sp?)** his name.

"W-What? N-No."

"Alright then, goodbye LIAR." Sakura then was nowhere in sight. Sakura appeared in the Uchihas' home. She knocked on Itachi's/Sasuke's home. Mikoto opened the door.

"Yes-"

"Where's Itachi?" Mikoto, realizing it was Sakura, responded quickly.

"U-Up-upstairs in h-hi-his r-room."

"Thanks. And it's not like I'm gonna hurt you sheesh." Sakura said as she walked up the stairs into Itachi's room. And slammed it open not bothering to knock and saw Itachi only in a towel. Sakura just stood there calm, seeing how she have seen these things before when she was working in the hospital.

"Ah, sorry." She said clamly as she closed the door. She sat outside waiting for Itachi to get dressed. A few minutes after, Itachi walked out.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm here to return your book." Sakura said as she handed him his book.

"I didn't lend you a book." He said.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Hn."

"You dropped it."

"Hn."

"This is awkward. And before you think of anything, I was not think those kind of 'thoughts' nor have I blushed at the sight of you." Sakura said. Itachi smirked.

"Hn."

"You are so much like someone I remembered, in fact exactly like someone I know." Sakura said thinking about Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

".."

"..."

"..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"What would you do if you lost all you friends?" Itachi looked at her wondering why she would ask that.

"I don't know."

"Ok... Forget I asked that." Sha said and sighed. "You're not like I thought you were."

"Hn?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's see here. I thought you were arrogant, well that's is true. I also thought you are BAD at listening which I'm wrong about. And I thought you were an emotionless cold person. " Sakura said thinking of the things she thought about him. Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"You kow, you raise your eybrows too much. In the future it might be stuck like that." Itachi chuckled.

"Maybe you're not that bad. Hey Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you keep your emotions back?"

"If you show any emotions, it shows you're weak."

"Well to me, if you show your emotions you're not afraid of doing so. Meaning you only care what you think. I believe emotions make you strong and who you are." Sakura sighed. "Why am I even telling you?" Sakura said and lightly laughed. "Well I'll be going." Sakura started to walk out, but then stopped and said:

"When you do something make sure it's for a good reason." She thought about the massacre.**(Remember she didn't know about it being a mission.)** She left Itachi there confused, but he didn't show it. He also was thinking about all those things she said.

_You're so different. _Itachi thought.

**Well that's it. Sorry it's been a looooong time. 2 MONTHS! Again I'm sorry. Oh and:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! R AND R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Language warning!**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO END UP WITH SAKURA!**

**Itachi: 1**

**Gaara: 0**

**Naruto: 0**

**Others: 0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura walked down the street of Konoha thinking what reason Itachi murdered his clan. She was pretty sure it was not just for power, because Itachi's already strong. There might have been a really important reason for him to do what he did. Questions roared through her mind.

_Could something have happened with his family that day?_

_Did his family try do something?_

_Or did he really just want power?_

Sakura walked to the training grounds. She trained and trained. Then soon Kakashi popped up right behind her.

"Yo." He said.

"Hey, so is there a Chunin Exam coming up yet?" Sakura asked while throwing kunais.

"N-No and how did you know about it?"

"Well you can say I heard about it from someone."** (I was going to put 'A little bird told me' but I decided not to.)**

"Alright, but in a year there is one coming."

"Cool. So, what do you need from me?" Sakura asked.

"Well I was wondering who you trained with to be strong."

"Actually I trained with no one. I trained myself."

"Don't lie; you can't be that strong at that age without a mentor."

"Well I'm not lying, and I just proved that statement of yours wrong."

"Well ok…"

"Goodbye, I'm done with my training." Sakura walked passed Kakashi. She headed towards the Uchiha's. She looked for Itachi's and stopped right in front of it. She knocked on the door and Itachi answered it.

"Hey, I'm bored. Do you want to train?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura said as she grabbed Itachi's hand and 'poofed' to the training grounds.

"Itachi, what rank are you?"

"Hn, jounin **(I don't know if this information is right.)**"

"Really? Hmmm… Ok, I'm not really here for training. I want to ask you something." Itachi looked at Sakura. "What kind of sickness do you have?"

"Hn"

"I can heal it for you."

"Hn"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Hn" Sakura's right eye twitched.

_God! This bastard's pissing me off!_

_**I know right!**_

Sakura walked to Itachi with chakra in her hands. She placed her hand in his chest. Itachi was a bit surprised by her action. Sakura examined his body in search of what's wrong with him. Then she found it.

"So you have tuberculosis?"

"Hn"

"Come on, seriously Itachi. Why bother just saying 'hn' when I already know." Itachi sighed.

"Fine, I do have tuberculosis."

"Do you want me to heal you?"

"…"

"Itachi…"

"I don't know."

"Ok, I give up. Come ask me if you want me to heal you." Sakura said as she ran to the gates of Konoha.**(No, she's not going to abandon her village.)**

"Excuse me," Sakura said innocently. The guards looked down at her cute face. "Can I go outside in to the forest for a while? I'm sure I'm strong enough." Sakura said as she threw three kunais at the same exact spot on a tree.

"Sorry, we can't." Sakura started to fake cry and put on her puppy dog eyes.

"I can't?" Her 'tears' started to fall. The guards sighed in defeat.

"Ok, but only for a few minutes, don't stay too long, and be safe."

"Yay!" Sakura said as she ran into the forest.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" asked one of the guards.

"I don't know, but I hope she's safe."

**With Sakura**

Sakura jumped from tree to tree. She tried to go unnoticed. She remembered where the Akatsuki base was so she went searching for it. Jumping from tree to tree, she saw a few missing nins, but bothered not to do anything because they weren't doing anything bad….. yet. It took a lot of speed for Sakura go to the rain village, but it was worth it. It took her a few hours to get there. She had already masked her chakra so she was safe.**(She masked her chakra, so the guards won't be able to sense that she's pretty much a ninja.) **She went in front of their gate. The guards looked at her. She started to 'cry' like the last time.

"Y-you l-look s-sc-scary." Sakura stuttered, making sure she actually sounded scared. "I want my mom!"

"Be quiet." Sakura stopped crying and looked up at the guard who spoke.

"Let me in, I want my mom!"

"Ugh, fine little girl, just shut up!" Sakura smirked in her mind. Her plan is going well. She saw a shadow somewhere. It looked big.

_It's probably that Akatsuki guy with the blue skin. What was his name again? Kisashi? Kisemi? Oh yeah, it's Kisame! Let's follow him._

Sakura silently followed Kisame and saw that he went to a bar. She went in as well. She saw a lot of missing nins. She knew they were missing nins because Sakura remembered every file she had to organize to help Shizune. Sakura did a henge jutsu. Now she was older, she had bigger boobs, she was taller, her hair was longer but was still pink, she wore white tank top, black shorts, and black boots. **(I'm not trying to make her look like a slut. If you pictured her like that sorry.) **She sat next to Kisame.

"Hey." Sakura said to Kisame.

"Hey there sexy." Kisame said.

"Are you a shark?" Asked Sakura.

"Finally! Someone who didn't ask if I'm a fish. I like you." Sakura chuckled thinking how he's kind of funny.

"So you're an Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask why you guys put on nail polish? Is it like a rule or something?"

"Well you see…. I don't know, ask Leader-sama."

"I can't if I don't know where he is."

"Then I'll take you." **(He's drunk, he's not thinking right.) **Kisame grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her along to look for Pein. He stopped and Sakura looked over. She saw Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Hidan.**(Tell me if I missed someone If I did NOOOO!)** Kisame dragged me in front of Pein.

"Kisame, what is the meaning of this?"

"She has something to ask you Leader-sama."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yep!" Pein sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"Ok, first of all why do you need nail polish anyway?" Sakura asked him. Pein just stared at her. He did not expect that question. "You can't answer right? Oh well that's ok."

"Hey Danna, un. Pink hair." Deidara said.

"Is that the girl's sister?"

"Haha, no I'm not." Sakura answered.

"The who are you, un."

"I'm the same girl."

"Huh? Oh, Oh!" Sakura transformed back into herself.

"I can't believe any of you noticed. That's so funny, considering you guys are S-class missing nins."

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked.

"You really don't need to know." Sakura answered.

"Yes we do, un"

"Fine, I'm Sakura Haruno. I think I know all of you so I don't need you guys to introduce yourself." Sakura sat down on the ground. "Hm, I wonder if they're worried."

"Who, un"

"My parents."

"Did you run away, un"

"Of course not you idiot. Let's just say I was looking for somebody."

"Where did you come from and when did you start searching?" Pein asked.

"I came from Konoha and I just started searching today. It took me a few hours to get here."

"You're fast, un"

"I already know that." Sakura was pretty bored at this point, she didn't like to be questioned. Then something popped in her mind. " Hey Kisame!"

"What? He asked.

"Can I see your sword?"

"No."

"Too late." Sakura said as she appeared behind him and took his sword. "Hey, this is lighter than I thought it would be."

"Light? Light? You call THAT light?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, why, is it heavy?" Sakura asked as she swung the sword around.

"Duh, of course it's heavy."

"Well I must be stronger in muscles than you. I'm not even using chakra." Konan's jaw dropped.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Well yeah."

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm six years old."

"Damn."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm strong and that kind of crap. Oh here's your sword back Kisame." Sakura said as she threw the sword to Kisame.

"Thanks." Sakura went in front of Pein. She looked into his eyes.

She mumbled "Nagato." Only Pein had heard her. His eyes widened. Sakura smiled, but on the inside she hated him for trying to kill Naruto. She then walked in front of Konan.

"I don't get how you keep up with them." Sakura said.

"Are you calling me weak?" Konan's eye twitched.

"No, no. I'm saying how can you manage with these guys."

"Oh, I know. I don't know how I manage either, but I do."

"Deidara, let me see your hand."

"No, un"

"Why?"

"Because…."

"I know about it ok, just let me see it." Deidara hesitantly gave his hand to Sakura **(Not literally). **Sakura looked at his hand and started to examine it. "Your hand is cooler than I thought." Deidara raised his eyebrows. Sakura reached into his pocket to get some clay.

"Hey! That's my clay, un"

"I just want to have some. Jeez." Sakura sighed. She molded it into a cherry blossom flower. She threw it in the air and it exploded. "Damn, it is fun."

"How did you do that, only I can do that, un"

"It's very simple actually, but I don't want to tell you. It's a secret."

"Awwww!"

"Haha, it's so fun to watch someone cry."

"What are you bitch? A sadist?" asked Hidan.

"No, I'm not like you."

"Are you trying to fuck with me?"

"Ew, no thanks you pedophile. How old are you? Fifty?"

"I'm not fucking fifty!"

"You're hair says it all."

"It's fucking silver!"

"No, it's white."

"Fuck you! I bet you fucking dyed your hair. What kind of retard dyes their hair pink?"

"It's natural. Looks who's the dumbass now."

"I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"

"Yeah right. Even if you are immortal, I'll find a way to kill you first."

"Haha, are you fucking kidding me? You can't even hit me if you tried, bitch."

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura said as she ran towards Hidan at a fast speed. She punched him with her chakra filled fist. It hit him on the cheek and she had heard a sickening crack. He flew backward at least twenty feet. "That hurt didn't it?"

"Fuck!"

"Haha! Proved you wrong didn't I?" Sakura teased. "I could heal you, but I don't want to."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"Fine I'll heal you." Sakura said as she headed towards Hidan. She put her hand on his cheek and put chakra on her hands. "Happy?"

"Very much, bitch."

"You cuss too much. Oh shit, I have to go. Peace out people!" Sakura said as she disappeared out of their sight. Sakura ran back to Konoha, she got some information on Deidara's exploding bomb. Sakura went back to Konoha, and once she got there, the guards sighed in relief, they thought she had died.

**I kind of made it longer than I usually write, it's an apology for not updating o the story.**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO END UP WITH SAKURA! PLEEEEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**VOTE WHO YOU WANT TO END UP WITH SAKURA**

**Itachi: 4**

**Naruto: 1**

**Gaara: 0**

**Other: 0**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DON'T**** own Naruto!**

As Sakura approached the guards at the gate, they sighed in relief.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I had some problem, sorry!" Sakura said as she ran back to the gates. She walked down the streets and stopped by Ichiraku's Ramen. She saw a familiar blonde sitting and eating LOTS of ramen.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Sakura said. The said boy turned around hearing the familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said brightly. "Sit down next to me!" Sakura smiled.

"Ok!" Sakura sat down next to Naruto. "How was your day Naruto-kun?"

"It was ok. I liked this part of today the most because I get to eat ramen and talk to you Sakura-chan!"

"For me my day has been funny." Sakura said.

"Really?" Sakura nodded. There was a short silence until Naruto spoke again.

"Sakura, are you going to leave me like my parents?" Naruto said sadly. Sakura gasped.

"Of course I won't leave you Naruto-kun. You'll be my best friend forever!"

"But what if you die?"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll do anything to stay alive for you." Sakura smiled. Naruto's faced brightened up a bit.

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, what do you think of Sasuke."

"I don't know, I only pay attention to only you Sakura-chan!"

"Haha, I need to go now Naruto-kun. My parents must be worried."

"Ok Sakura-chan, see you later!" Naruto waved and Sakura waved back. Sakura strolled back home and when she opened the door, her parent pulled her in a tight hug.

"Mom, dad…"

"We were so worried." Her mom said.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said as she hugged them back. She had missed her parents. Back in her time, she had moved out of her parents' house and she wasn't able to visit them because of work. "I'll go to bed now. I'm pretty tired."

**A few hours later…..**

Sakura woke up at night. She looked outside her window and looked to the forest. She was a master of sensing chakra even if it was faraway or masked. She had sensed a familiar chakra there. But she couldn't put a finger on it. She ignored it for a while and went downstairs. She was hungry so she ate an apple and drank some water. She sensed that the chakra was getting closer. Then realization struck her. It was Orochimaru. She ran as fast as she can outside, then into the Hokage tower. She rushed past by some people so fast that they only felt a gust of wind. She opened the door to the Hokage.

"No time to explain. Orochimaru is heading for Konoha." Sakura said really fast. The Hokage's eyes widened. He called out for ANBU to go outside of Konoha. Sakura had gome too, considering she could help, A LOT. Then Orochimaru came out of hiding.

"I wonderrr how you ssssensssed meeee." He said like a snake. He looked down at the pinked haired girl in front of him.

"You are a PEDOPHILE." Sakura said randomly.

"Whaaat did you call meeeeee?"

"You are so old you can't even hear me, but even so you are pretty powerful." Sakura said. "Sorry to break it to you, but even if you are powerful, you aren't strong enough to go unnoticed without me noticing."

"Ssssso youuu areeee thee oneee who sensssed meee."

"Haha you're so slow. So what are you here for?"

"You'lll fiiind outtt sssssooon." He said as he disappeared. Sakura looked back, then at her sides, but he wasn't there. So she infused chakra in her fist and slammed it to the ground. It cracked and Orochimaru was seen.

"Whaattt ssstrengthhh. Youuu areee a powerful kunoichiii."

"And you are a pedophilleeee" copying his snake like talking.

"Areeee you mocking meeee?"

"Why yes, it seems I am. Let's not talk, just fight." Sakura said as all the ninja rushed at the sound nins. Sakura rushed after Orochimaru, but Kabuto stood in front of her.

"Move ass fucker!" Sakura yelled at him. "This is me and Orochimaru's battle. I have business to take care of. This is what I kind of call revenge." Kabuto still stayed in the same place.

"Fine if you don't want to move, I'll fight with you. And before we fight, I must say that I am not an Uchiha." Kabuto was certainly confused, but barely showed it and concentrated on the fight between him and Sakura. Sakura did a few hand signs. **(I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING BATTLES.)**

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She yelled as 10 clones appeared. They all split up in places really quickly. One rushed at Kabuto behind his back. Kabuto had kicked he clone just in time as it was an inch away from hitting him. Kabuto looked around and five clones jumped from their hiding spot and launched themselves at Kabuto. They all threw two kunais each, but only two of those kunais had hit Kabuto. The clones disappeared as Kabuto had jumped and threw a paper bomb where the clones had been. Sakura had been watching behind a tree with the sharingan on. The rest of the four clones popped out and injured Kabuto a little bit.

"He's already wounded when I just got started." Sakura whispered to herself while smirking. She jumped out the tree, sharingan clearly showing. Kabuto turned around too late and Sakura had already kicked him hard on the back. Kabuto was thrown forward into a tree.

Orochimaru had been watching Sakura and her clones. When the real Sakura had popped out, his eyes had widened. He was surprised that she had sharingan. He understood her earlier comment and smirked. He found her quite interesting. He had yelled "Retreat." Soon the sound nins were gone along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Sakura had seen some injured men and started to heal the most wounded ones first. She had healed all of the men, but some had died when the fight had been going on. And ANBU came up to her and said "Thank you." Sakura smiled and nodded. She walked back home extremely unsatisfied she couldn't have her revenge. She had then slept the minute she laid down on her bed. Little did she know, a certain boy was watching.

**Sorry I could only write a little. I didn't really like this chapter, but oh well. The next one might have some ItaSaku in it and maybe some NaruSaku. Please review.**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO END UP WITH SAKURA!**


End file.
